CGI high
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: CGI animated characters in a high school AU. Jack Frost starts falling for Rapunzel, who is dating the handsome Flynn Rider. Hiccup develops feelings for his best friend Merida, but she's got her eyes on Jack. M.K. is the new girl and hates that Flynn flirts with her. Once-ler can't ask out Mavis, even though he's crushed on her for two years. Jackunzel, Merricup, and other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got into The Big Four fandom, and since two of my new OTPs were Jackunzel and Merricup, this story was born. But I decided to make it even harder for myself- I'm only going to use CGI characters. I made lots of fanart of them on Deviantart anyway. So a whole lot of Dreamworks and Disney Pixar and other studios with these animated characters. Sorry to disappoint, but it's in the Rise of the Guardians and Tangled crossovers because Jackunzel will be a main couple. Along with Maveler and Mericcup. If you don't like them, well, not everyone can like them. Here it is! Oh and I own nothing. None of the movies used are mine, nor will they ever be. **

The dark castle walls of CGI high loomed ahead, and Rapunzel pressed her hands against the school bus's windows, trying to get a glimpse of the pristine campus ahead of time. Trees blocked the route, but Rapunzel still tried to peek through the leafy branches.

"Calm down, would ye?" her friend Merida said in her thick Scottish accent, pulling on Rapunzel's light purple shirt. "We'll get there in due time." Rapunzel smiled sheepishly and sat down by her.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" she said, bouncing up and down on the old brown seat.

"Calm down a bit lass," Merida chuckled, grabbing Rapunzel's wrist. Rapunzel shook off Merida's hands but let out a nervous giggle.

"Sorry, I just- I don't know what I was thinking," she said. "But I really can't wait to see my friends again, and Flynn." She said that last name with a dreamy smile, looking out of the window at the dirt path.

"Cut out the mushy stuff about yer boyfriend around me," Merida groaned.

"Sorry," Rapunzel giggled, fiddling with her long blond hair. "I really like him. I think I might lov-"

"Ah-hem," Merida interrupted snottily. "Like I said, don' wanna hear that." Rapunzel smiled a there's-nothing-left-to-do with you smile and turned her attention back to outside of the bus. Rapunzel's breath caught in her throat as they approached the grand castle that had been turned into a high school. It was right there. Right in her path. She was seconds away from the grand double doors-

"Merida," she said in a hushed voice. "Merida, we're here!" She clamped a hand on Merida's thigh and squeezed. Merida laughed lightly at her friend, but decided to put up with her over excitement for one day. Rapunzel deserved it anyway, with all the rock music she had had to put up with during the bus trip.

The bus stopped right in front of the steps leading to the castle doors. Merida picked up her backpack, Rapunzel eagerly mirroring her movements. Students flooded the aisle ways, all trying to get off the bus at the same time. Merida couldn't blame them. The bus smelled horrid. Yet only Rapunzel bounded off of the bus with a bright smile, ready for school. All Merida could do was follow her and pray she didn't forget anything she might need at home.

"Merida, this is it," Rapunzel sighed, twirling. Her skirt flowed out around her knees, making her look like a princess. "We're sophmores now. Almost seventeen. Or sixteen. Aren't you excited?" She jumped up and down, hugging Merida's torso in her grip. Both girls made their way up the stairs, and Merida pushed Rapunzel's hands off.

"Yes, ecstatic," she said sarcastically, moving up the stairs stubbornly. "Who doesn't want to be back at school?" They reached the large doors, already opened by other students.

"I knew you'd come around," Rapunzel beamed, going inside the school with the large stream of teenagers. "Isn't it all so exciting?" Merida smiled briefly at her before looking around. She was trying to find her best friend Hiccup, but he didn't seem to be anywhere by the looks of it- He had told her he'd give her back her favorite CD when school started.

"Rapunzel, Merida!" a voice called out from the loud ruckus of greetings in the hallway. Merida shook away her thoughts of her CD and turned to the owner of the call. Mavis, a longtime friend to both Merida and Rapunzel, was approaching with a huge smile that showed off her pointy canine teeth.

"Mavis!" Rapunzel squealed, rushing to embrace the girl. Mavis tossed some books she was carrying onto the floor, running towards Rapunzel as well. Merida stood off to the side, not a huge one for hugging. Mavis and Rapunzel wrapped their arms around and each other, hugging fiercely like they hadn't seen one another for years.

"Merida?" Mavis said, she and Rapunzel looking up expectantly at the redhead. Like they wanted her to join in. Merida was not going to be seen hugging in the middle of the hallway. She'd never hear the end of it if any of her guy friends saw her doing such an act. Plus, she did really have to find Hiccup.

"I just realized- Hiccup might be lookin' fer me-" Merida stammered. "Gotta go!" She bolted away from both girls, losing herself in the crowd of students. Rapunzel gave her a perplexed look, but Mavis didn't even seem fazed.

"Typical Merida," she chuckled, picking her books back up. "How was your summer, Rapunzel?" Mavis and Rapunzel started walking by one another, weaving in and out of the cluster of students. Rapunzel mulled over that question. How was her summer? She knew it wouldn't measure up to Mavis's, for sure.

"It was great, I did a lot of painting, some lessons, reading, brushing my hair-" Rapunzel said, listing her uneventful summer. Truthfully, her mother never let her go out of the house during summer. She claimed there were too many thugs out there who might want to get a hold of Rapunzel.

"Well, with that hair, I'd say most of your summer was spent on brushing it," Mavis joked, touching Rapunzel's elaborate braid. It ended right at her ankles, and had plenty of prettily woven flowers braided in.

"I did brush my hair a lot," Rapunzel said with a small laugh. "What did you do?"

"Helped my dad out a lot in the hotel he owns," Mavis said with a shrug. "Spending a lot of time in the pool. Typical stuff you do in a hotel."

"Oh, that's fun," Rapunzel said politely, though she had an pang in her stomach. She had never even been to a hotel, so she had no idea what to say in response to Mavis's summer.

"Merida and Violet came over a few times during the summer," Mavis said, referring to Merida and another one of her friends Violet Parr. "We called your house, but your mom said you were sick."

"Oh, yeah, I was," Rapunzel lied. "Too bad I couldn't go." She wondered why her mother had never told her that her friends had called for her. She looked down somewhat guiltily, but Mavis didn't care.

"Well, we have plenty of time to hang now that it's school time!" she said cheerfully, hugging her books to her chest as she looked at Rapunzel. "We should form that band we've always wanted to start- you mentioned to me you started to play guitar?"

"Yeah, I did," Rapunzel said, her face lighting up. She hadn't had anything better to do with her spare time, so she started learning guitar. She was pretty proud of it.

"Great!" Mavis said, smiling widely again. "I've been singing a bit with my dad's band at the hotel, you know-" Both girls were passing the classrooms, and students clumped tighter around there. Mavis and Rapunzel squeezed their way to the bank of lockers lining the hallway walls, and claimed their assigned metal cabinets.

"Both of us in a band sounds really cool, but- won't we need more members?" Rapunzel said, twirling her locker combination. Mavis copied Rapunzel, becoming pensive of the blond girl's proposition.

"True-" she said. "Maybe we could find out if anybody we know plays an instrument or sings." Rapunzel brightened at Mavis's words, letting a lovely smile illuminate.

"Sounds like a plan!" she said happily. "Operation band is a go." Rapunzel shut her locker door, holding her math book in her hands. Mavis took out her own books, taking them in her arms.

"Gotta go to History," Mavis sighed. "See you for second period?"

"Totally!"

* * *

Hiccup Haddock stood in the hallway, letting people swarm around him and bump into him. Let them. He was busy looking for Merida anyway. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to spot his best friend's head of crazy red curls, but to no avail. She had said that she wanted back her Asking Alexandria CD (which he turned out hating) on the first day of school. Still, there was a quarter to the first period bell and he didn't want to be late. He debated whether of not to find Merida at lunch and leave to his first class without her, or to just try and find her now. She would get annoyed at him if he left without her.

"Hiccup, look out!" someone yelled, and Hiccup turned to face an incoming skateboarder. He was too late though. They both collided in a jumble of backpacks, books, papers and limbs. Hiccup was crushed under the weight of the guy, and did his best to hoist himself up. Still, he had his legs stuck under the boy's torso.

"Tried to warn ya Hiccup," the boy shrugged, standing up and ruffling his hand through his pale, seemingly snow white hair. Hiccup got a better look at the boy, and sighed in exasperation. It was none other than his friend Jack Frost, the fun prankster of the school.

"Well, think before you skateboard in a crowded hallway," Hiccup groaned, standing up and dusting off his jeans. Jack picked up his old wooden skateboard that he took with him everywhere and inspected for damage. Finding none, he flipped it and stood it next to him. Hiccup frowned at how coolly Jack could just get out of an accident. Meanwhile, he got down on his hands and knees to collect his fallen things.

"Sorry," Jack offered. "I should stop boarding in the hallways. You heading to class?" He slung the skateboard over his shoulder and turned to Hiccup. Hiccup balanced his books and papers.

"No. I'm waiting for Merida," he said, deciding to wait for his best friend after all. "Have you seen her?"

"Well, I saw her with her friend Violet," Jack said with a smirk. "Over by the Chemistry lab."

"Great!" Hiccup said. "I need to return her CD before class starts." He showed Jack the Asking Alexandria case.

"Why did Merida give you an Asking Alexandria...?" Jack questioned. Rock music was Merida's thing, definitely not Hiccup's.

"I know, they suck. She insisted I needed better taste in music," Hiccup sighed. "You listen to one song by One Direction, and she's convinced I'm brainwashed by pop society."

"Dude, why were you hearing One Direction?" Jack snickered.

"...shut up. Let's go with Merida," Hiccup said, turning to walk down the hallway. Jack followed him, one arm holding his skateboard and the other in his hoodie pocket.

"Is it just me, or did you get even scrawnier over the summer?" Jack asked, taking his hand out of his pocket to poke Hiccup playfully in the shoulder. "What'd you do anyway?"

"I actually grew over the summer," Hiccup said defensively. "My dad wanted me on the weights over the break."

"Oh, yeah, you said your dad wanted you to be more of a man," Jack said. "How's that working for you?"

"Umm.." Hiccup trailed off, not wanting to answer. Jack waited for a answer with a smirk on his lips. "I'm still working on it." Jack laughed knowingly, facing Hiccup and walking backwards.

"You know, you could just tell your dad you want to be an inventor or math whiz or something," Jack said. "Not the FBI agent he wants you to be."

"Hi Jack," a a few girls called out as they passed him. Jack smiled charmingly back. The girls giggled among themselves, nudging one another as they stared at Jack. Jack laughed lightly, and turned the other way around (the right way) and walked normally by Hiccup.

"So, I didn't see you over the summer," he said. "Too busy for me or your friends?"

"No, I saw Merida over the summer a few times," Hiccup said. "I just never saw you."

"That's probably because I wasn't here over the summer, I was visiting some out-of-state friends," Jack said. "You never returned my texts though." He gave Hiccup a curious look.

"Too busy, I guess," Hiccup said with a light shrug. "I was mainly on my own all summer, unless Merida barged into my house and ate all my food."

"Was she that bad?" Jack laughed.

"Ate most of my apples, and a pie I had bought," Hiccup retorted. The boys found the Chemistry lab, but Merida wasn't there anymore.

"Where could she be?" Jack asked. "I saw her there a few minutes ago, and-"

"Hiccup!" Merida demanded from behind the two boys. Hiccup jumped but Jack only laughed.

"Merida..!" Hiccup said in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Do ye have my CD?" Merida asked, grabbing Hiccup's backpack to look inside.

"Yeah, yeah, here," Hiccup said, snatching his backpack from Merida's hands and taking the CD out from the first pocket.

"What'dja think?" Merida asked, smiling widely. Hiccup swallowed hard. He knew Merida would lash at him if he said he hated them, but if he said he liked them Merida would see right through it.

"Umm, they're pretty good, you know, for a pop band-" Hiccup said faintly.

"They're classified as rock or metalcore," Merida corrected him. "But really? You liked 'em?"

"I- I guess-" Hiccup stammered. "Sort of..?" Merida put her hands on her hips and glared. "Okay, you got me. They suck."

"Don't ya dare say that about AA!" Merida gasped, thumping Hiccup on the head. "They're better than the One Direction crap you hear!"

"That was one song!" Hiccup protested. Jack watched their whole scene with a smile on his lips. "And what do you find so amusing, Jack?" he asked.

"You guys are just freakin' hilarious," Jack laughed, laying his skateboard on the floor and setting on foot on it. "You've got a lot of fire in you today, eh, Red?" Merida flushed slightly at Jack's words. Hiccup couldn't help but notice Jack could make all the girls melt, even when he wasn't trying.

"Aww, shutup," Merida said quickly. "I've got Chemistry right now. Are ya comin', Hiccup?" Hiccup turned to Jack.

"What class do you have?" he asked.

"Math. With Mr. Bunnymound," Jack said with a dreaded look on his face. "I think the guy has it out for me."

"Maybe that's because you constantly bait him in class," Hiccup said. Merida snickered. Jack shrugged.

"That could be it. See you later!" he hopped on his skateboard, propelling himself off with a foot. Merida had her eyes glued to Jack's disappearing figure, with a slight starstruck expression most girls had when they met Jack Frost. For Merida, it was odd.

"Earth to Merida, class starts in a few minutes," Hiccup said. Merida snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah. It is, ain't it?" she said, blushing slightly. When she realized Hiccup was staring at her with an odd expression, she turned a dark red of embarrassment. "Let's go, Hiccup- you're gonna make us late."

"Me?!"

* * *

"The Civil War went on for-" the voice of the history teacher Mr. North droned on. Once-ler wanted nothing more then to go home, and class had barely started. He laid his head down on the desk, staring at the notebook he was supposed to be taking notes in. Mr. Norths' Russian accent and choppy English speech usually kept him awake, but today's lesson was dragging out unbearably long. A tap on his shoulder shot him upright again.

"Hey," Mavis, the girl he liked, said with a sheepish smile. "Can I borrow a pencil? I think I forgot mine." Once-ler swallowed hard. This girl he had been crushing on for years was sitting behind him, and she was smiling at him. Suddenly he liked history a lot better.

"Sure," he stammered, and fumbled in handing over his pencil. "Is this one alright, Mavis? I mean, I have another one you could use if you don't like it-"

"It's fine," Mavis laughed lightly, taking the pencil. "Thanks, Oncie." She smiled again, showing her sharp canine teeth. Once-ler realized she'd just given him a nickname, and blushed.

"Once-ler, are you taking notes?" the voice of Mr. North startled Once-ler out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Mr. North!" Once-ler lied. He searched around for his pencil, before he remembered he'd given it to Mavis.

"You don't even have pencil out," Mr. North said disapprovingly. "Once-ler, you are to come to school prepared. I don't want you to-"

"I have it right here," Once-ler interrupted him, holding up a stubby pencil he'd fished out from the depths of his backpack. "I'll start taking notes." From behind him, he heard Mavis give a small laugh. It made his embarrassment less worse for some reason, and he smiled as he hunched over his paper.

"Well then, I carry on lesson!" Mr. North said with a smile as he turned back to the class. "You must know of Lincoln. He was truly the greatest president-"

"Hey," Mavis whispered from behind him. Once-ler turned to face her with a red face.

"Uh, what?" he managed to say without messing up. Yeah. Real smooth of him. He mentally smacked himself.

"Do you play any instrument or sing?" Mavis asked curiously. Once-ler was glad for once that he actually did play and sing.

"Yeah, both. I'm good at guitar," Once-ler said with a confident smile. He laid his arm on Mavis's desk and leaned, trying to look suave. It worked until his elbow slipped and he fell onto the floor.

"Once-ler!" Mr. North boomed. "Why you on floor?" Once-ler groaned and picked himself up.

"I was just- ah- looking for something," he lied. Mavis tittered from her desk.

"Well, find quickly and take notes!" Mr. North said, turning back to his lecture.

"So, umm, why did you want to know?" Once-ler asked, sitting back down at his seat.

"Me and Rapunzel wanted to form a band, and we need more members!" Mavis said excitedly. "How about it?"

"Me?" Once-ler swallowed hard.

"Yeah!" Mavis beamed.

"I- I guess," he stammered.

"Awesome!" Mavis said, a bit louder than intended.

"Yes Mavis, Lincoln was awesome," Mr. North said, taking her enthusiasm as excitement for history. Mavis blushed as people turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"You should text me," Mavis said, turning back to Once-ler. "Here, give me your phone so I can put my number in it. I'll tell Rapunzel about you wanting to join too. Then maybe you could come over sometime so we could practice?"

"Totally," Once-ler said, still a shade of red as he handed over his phone. "That- that sounds awesome." Mavis put her number into Once-ler's contacts and studied his phone charm.

"This is a cute phone," she said with a smile. "Orange is a good color."

"Well, if you like it you can have it!" Once-ler blurted before he realized what he just said. Mavis laughed, showing her pointy teeth yet again. "I- I mean.." he stammered.

"No, thanks, I like mine," Mavis said jokingly. Once-ler felt like running and hiding. Or at least to change schools.

**I love Flynn with Rapunzel. But I'm going to make him a huge jerk in this story. I'm sorry. :( I love you Flynnie! But next chapter will be up sometime soon, hopefully, so thanks for reading and check me out on deviantart if you can! My username is florairmatylee on there too. Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter down! Yay! So soon, which is really surprising to myself. Hopefully it'll get actual plot- sometime- when the intro chapters are done. I OWN NOTHING! NONE OF THE MOVIES USED ARE MINE! If they were, well, this story would be a movie by now. Just with a different script writer than me. : ) **

"Great, where's the office...?" M.K. wandered through the emptying hallways. Classes where starting, but she, being a new student, still needed to get her class schedule. She caught sight of a rectangular sign that meant the office was close, and breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she would have to wander around the whole school trying to find that office. M.K. walked around to the front desk, and decided to wait there. There, a woman caught sight of M.K.

"You must be Mary Katherine," the woman said kindly. M.K. winced slightly at her old name. It reminded her too much of her mother. Her mother- M.K. felt some tears working at the thought of her deceased mother but swore she wouldn't cry again.

"Yes, that's me," she said finally. "I need my class schedule."

"Yes, they told me you would," the woman said, turning and rifling through a stack of papers. M.K.'s gaze drifted to the walls, where a framed photo of a student smiled down. She squinted and read the inscription under the photo. It read, 'student of the year'.

"Hiccup..." M.K. read the boy's first name.

"There it is!" the woman startled M.K. as she handed over a sheet of paper. "You'll need to hurry up dear- class started." M.K. looked at the schedule. Looks like she had English first.

"Thank you," M.K. said, turning to leave.

"No problem dear! Enjoy your classes!" the woman called after her. M.K. doubted she would, but found the English classroom pretty easily. It was just down the hallway and to the right.

"Okay M.K., you can do this," she told herself, reaching over to open the door. Another hand beat her too it. She looked up in surprise at a boy who had his hand on the door handle.

"Late?" the boy guessed with a smile.

"You could say that," M.K. said back awkwardly.

"I have to say, I've never seen you in English before," the boy said, giving her a once-over. M.K. noticed his gaze lingered a little too long on her hips and frowned. "Might be 'cause I always skip English, but I've never seen you anywhere else either."

"I'm new," M.K. resisted the urge to slap this boy for checking her out. "My name's M.K." Still, she didn't want to be rude. Even if this boy was...

"Flynn," the boy said with a charming look. "Name's Flynn Rider."

"I need to go into class," M.K. avoided his gaze. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm going in too," Flynn said, grabbing the door handle again and opening it. M.K. had no choice but to follow him inside. Rows of desks with bored-looking students were the first thing M.K. noticed, along with

"You're going to open to page 36 in the textbook," the teacher, an peppy woman with multicolored streaks in her hair said excitedly. "We're going to be reading Shakespeare. He's such an influential writer in literature-" Only then did she notice the two students waiting by the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Flynn said, and slid into a chair next to a girl with short brown hair. "I overslept."

"Well Flynn, let's go to bed earlier next time, okay?" the teacher said, and turned to M.K. "You must be Mary Katherine, " she said. "Welcome to my English class!"

"Yeah," M.K. said slowly. "Umm, I'd actually prefer it if you called me M.K. I haven't gone by Mary Katherine in a long time."

"No problem," the teacher said brightly. "I'm Miss Tooth, and welcome to CGI high!"

"Thanks," M.K. said with a slight smile.

"Here, sit next to Eep over there," Miss Tooth said, pointing to a girl with frizzy auburn hair and an orange shirt.

"Okay," M.K. said, and sat by Eep. Miss Tooth continued with her lesson about Shakespeare, and M.K. flipped open the textbook on her desk. It was full of short stories, most of old dead authors's work. Looked boring. No wonder most of the kids were dozing.

"Why don't you like the name Mary Katherine?" someone said suddenly. M.K. looked up to see Eep, who looked genuinely curious.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," M.K. faltered as she studied the desk. How could she tell this stranger that her name brought back too many memories of her mother, and of her parent's marriage together?

"Oh" was Eep's startled reply. M.K. felt pretty bad after seeing Eep's rejected-looking face.

"I just hate my name, that's all," she was quick to add. "M.K. sounds way cooler."

"M.K. is an interesting name," Eep said with a smile. "Way better than my name."

"No, your name is really unique. It sounds awesome," M.K. said nicely. Eep smiled back again.

"Thanks," she said. M.K. looked down on the book, trying to find the page the class was on. Eep helpfully showed M.K. the corner of her book, which contained the page number. With a grateful smile, M.K. turned to that page and started reading. Some backstory on Shakespeare, and it was boring.

"Ugh," M.K. muttered to herself.

"Hey," Eep whispered, trying to catch M.K.'s attention. "I saw you walk in with Flynn. Do you know him?"

"No, I just met him," M.K. rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't look now, but he's giving you the eye," Eep said. "I think he might like you."

"I disagree with that," M.K. said, but turned to see Flynn was, indeed, giving her an attractive look. M.K. frowned and turned back to her books.

"He's got a girlfriend though," Eep said. "Rapunzel. They've been dating for two years now."

"And he's totally fine with flirting with me?" M.K. said in a creeped out tone, looking back down at the book.

"Flynn is a huge flirt," Eep shrugged. "It's not like it's the first time it happens either."

"What happens?" M.K. asked curiously, taking her eyes off of Shakespeare and turning back to Eep.

"Flynn sets his sight on some girl and tries to go out with her," Eep said, disgusted. "It's so vile of him, since he's still dating Rapunzel."

"Ugh, what a slug!" M.K. agreed. "Does his girlfriend never find out?"

"Nope. It's twisted of him but Rapunzel is so trusting of Flynn that she'd never question his actions," Eep said.

"Why doesn't anyone tell her?" M.K. said. "She ought to know!" Eep nervously played with her hair before answering.

"Rapunzel's a special kind of girl," she said. "No one wants to see her cry, she's far too nice for that!"

"That's stupid. I'll tell her if no one will," M.K. scoffed. Eep shrugged.

"Be my guest. I'm not on Flynn's side here, I just don't want to see Rapunzel get hurt," she said.

"She won't get hurt by something this ridiculous," M.K. rolled her eyes. Who was this Rapunzel girl, and why didn't people want to break her heart?

* * *

Merida plopped her lunch tray down by Hiccup's paper bag lunch.

"Don't get the meatloaf," she said, taking an apple off of the tray but avoiding the meat entirely. "I swear it just moved."

"I'm not big on meat anyway," Hiccup said. "I brought my own lunch just in case the cafeteria served gross stuff. Want some?" He took out a container of salad and waved it in Merida's face. Merida shook her head, making her red curls wave every which way. Hiccup shrugged and took out his fork to eat it himself.

"There you guys are," Jack Frost slid onto the bench by his friends. He placed his skateboard that he took everywhere next to him, and took Merida's milk.

"What if I wanted that?" Merida asked shyly, crunching on her apple. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Merida was never shy. Jack shrugged, shook the milk, and took a sip. He scrunched his nose.

"Warm," he said, placing it back on Merida's tray. "Do you have any ice?"

"I've got some," Hiccup said, taking out a semi-frozen water bottle. Jack took it gratefully and unscrewed the top. Then he dumped it on his head.

"Jack!" Merida scolded, jumping up from the bench. "You just spilled water all over the table!" Jack shook his wet hair out of his eyes, smiling triumphantly at Merida's annoyed look. Merida giggled finally. Hiccup knew something was definitely up. Merida never giggled. Annoyed, he also wiped water off of his salad plate.

"Great. Now I have to wait for the ice to melt before I can drink my water," Hiccup said, taking the emptied bottle from Jack's fingers. Jack shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way.

"It's hot outside, I hate feeling warm," he said. "Thanks Hiccup." Before Hiccup could answer, he was interrupted by an arrival.

"Hey, move over," their friend Nod slid in next to Jack. Following Nod was another friend, Guy. Both of them had the cafeteria's lunch trays.

"Word to the wise- avoid the lunch today," Guy said, sticking his fork in the unintelligible mass that was supposed to be meat.

"So we're been told," Jack said, sitting back on his hands.

"You're not eating, Jack?" Nod asked. "You can have my lunch if you want."

"Uh, as tempting as your lunch sounds, I'm going to pass," Jack said. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Okay," Nod shrugged.

"Why aren't you eatin'?" Merida asked, seeming concerned. Another thing Merida never was: concerned. Something was up with his best friend, and Hiccup really wanted to know what.

"Not hungry," Jack said without further reason.

"Here, at least drink the milk!" Merida shoved her carton back into Jack's face.

"Alright Red, if it helps you sleep at night, I'll drink it," Jack said, and downed the carton's contents. Merida blushed lightly. Hiccup was really curious now.

"Where's Once-ler?" Nod asked, taking a drink from a juice box. "Haven't seen him yet."

"He's over there," Jack grinned, catching a sight of his friend, "_With Mavis_."

"Oh please, Once-ler doesn't have the balls to even talk to Mavis!" Nod said, following Jack's vision path. Sure enough, Once-ler was talking to Mavis in the lunch line.

"No way," Guy said. "He's finally talking to her!"

"Yeah, but he's as red as a tomato," Merida snorted. "So he's still the same idiot he always is." Hiccup thought to himself, _that is more like Merida_.

"Look, here he comes," Jack said, elbowing Hiccup. Once-ler was walking towards their table with a happy look on his face.

"Hey," he said, sitting by Merida. "What were you guys-" Merida punched him in the arm. "Oww!"

"Ask her out, you big oaf!" she said sharply.

"What?" Once-ler said, shocked by Merida's words. "No way! Mavis doesn't like me like that!"

"You'll never know unless you grow a pair and ask her," Jack taunted.

"Merida, you're her friend, right?" Guy turned to Merida, who nodded. "And you're Once-ler's friend. Soooo- you can hook them up!"

"What the hell I'm not playin' Cupid!" Merida said, loudly. "He can ask Mavis out some other way, I am not-"

"Someone might hear you," Hiccup hissed. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could still do something for them," Nod said. Merida shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't do that stuff."

"It could work," Jack said, thinking it over. "How about it, Merida?"

"Sure, why not?" Merida said quickly, turning red. Hiccup studied his best friend's face. She was doing it again. Maybe it was because of Jack?

"Hello, I'm right here. And I don't approve," Once-ler said.

"Too bad. By this year, you'll finally ask out Mavis," Guy said. Once-ler gave his friend an unamused look.

"You guys suck," he said. "Why am I friends with you guys anyway?"

"Because we're awesome" was Nod's reply. Once-ler groaned.

"Merida, are you okay?" Hiccup whispered to her while Once-ler, Jack, Nod and Guy were in a heated discussion about who was more awesome. Merida snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, uh- why wouldn' I be?" she stammered.

"You've been acting weird-" Hiccup said.

"Yer one to be talkin', Haddock!" Merida punched her best friend in the arm.

"Oww!" Hiccup complained, putting a hand on the spot Merida hit. "What was that for?"

"Hey, Merida, you done with your lunch?" Jack chimed into their conversation.

"Yeah," Merida flushed red again.

"I'll take it for ya if you want," Jack offered, holding out his hand for the tray.

"Oh, er, thanks," Merida said sweetly, handing Jack her tray. Hiccup frowned. Merida was saying thanks? To Jack? Now he knew something was up with her. _Could his best friend be crushing on Jack Frost? _

* * *

"You know something, I realized I can stick my whole tongue out while I talk," Dash Parr told his older sister Violet. "Want to see?"

"Eww, no," Violet said, disgusted. Dash went ahead and started blabbering with his tongue hanging out.

"Lek I can shtick my fhole ton-" he said and Violet hit him.

"God, you're such an idiot," she said. The siblings were waiting for their mother to pull up, as their dad worked at the school as a teacher.

"Violet!" her friend Roxanne came over to her. "So sorry to bother you, seeing as you're waiting here for your mom, but I was wondering if you could answer some questions for the newspaper?" Roxanne was the school's news anchor, and also a reporter for the newspaper.

"Sure," Violet said.

"What do you think about the new teacher, Mr. Pitch Black?" Roxanne asked, pencil poised above a notepad. The latest addition to the teaching staff, Mr. Pitch Black, was the Chemistry teacher. And he was seriously creepy.

"He's a good teacher," Violet said uncomfortably, "And he knows what he's talking about."

"Is he that teacher that everyone says is super creepy?" Dash chimed in. Roxanne was writing this all down.

"Dash!" Violet hissed. "This will go in the paper, and you're here blabbing away your mouth!"

"Oops," Dash muttered.

"No, it's fine," Roxanne grinned. "We won't use names, if you wish."

"My name's Dash," Dash said. "You can have my name in there."

"You, Vi?" Roxanne asked.

"Please don't," Violet huffed. Her mom's car pulled up. "Oh, my mom's here, Roxanne. I've got to go." She grabbed Dash's arm and yanked him to the car, wishing she did not have a brother like him.

* * *

"Did you hear about the party at Rick's house?" Mavis asked Rapunzel as they were leaving the school. "It's this Friday."

"Yeah, I did," Rapunzel said. "Ella invited me today in English. Are you going?"

"Yup. I promised Rick I'd stop by," Mavis said. "At least for a little. Will you go with me?"

"I don't know, if Flynn goes with me I might," Rapunzel said. She spotted her aforementioned boyfriend walking nearby, talking to his friend Wilbur.

"There he is, ask him," Mavis said. "Because I'll go if you will."

"Alright," Rapunzel bounded off to Flynn. "Flynn!" Rapunzel threw her arms around her unsuspecting boyfriend.

"Woah, Blondie, slow down there," Flynn laughed.

"Hey, see you later man," Wilbur said, leaving Flynn's side.

"Are you going to Rick's party?" Rapunzel asked, letting him go.

"Yeah, I was planning to," Flynn said. "Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. Want to give Mavis a ride?" Rapunzel asked. Flynn made a look of discontent.

"I was hoping it'd just be us, though, babe..." he said.

"Oh, no problem, I'm sure Mavis will be fine on her own," Rapunzel was quick to add. "So- it's a date?"

"It's a date, Blondie," Flynn smiled and pecked her cheek. "See ya." He went on, and Rapunzel practically floated over back to Mavis.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Mavis commented. "So are you going with me then?"

"I'm going with Flynn!" Rapunzel squealed. "Oh- Mavis- you don't mind...?"

"Nah, I'll try and force Merida with me,"Mavis shrugged.

"You're the best, Mavis!" Rapunzel said, hugging her friend excitedly.

"So I've been told," Mavis said playfully. "Come on, my dad's coming soon. He could give you a ride, if you want."

"Mother won't be happy with that, sorry," Rapunzel said. "I'm walking today."

"You sure?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah. But I'll see you tomorrow!" Rapunzel said, waving at her friend and walking down the sidewalk towards her house. It wasn't far from the house to the school, so that way her mother wouldn't have to worry about her to much.

Walking down a street, she quickened her pace to get home faster. She didn't like walking alone, but mother couldn't pick her up today. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Rapunzel walked faster, but then the person matched her pace. Rapunzel's next instinct was to call the police, and she took out her phone shakily. The footsteps were still walking just as fast.

Rapunzel whipped around, making her braid swing out and hit the person in the face.

"Oww!" the person bent over, holding his face. "What the hell?" Rapunzel looked at him curiously. It was Jack Frost, a boy from her school.

"Why were you following me?" Rapunzel demanded, crossing her arms.

"Yeesh, I was walking to a friend's house," Jack groaned, standing upright. "I just started following you to mess with you."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Rapunzel snapped.

"Alright, fine," Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Someone can't take a joke."

"I don't even know you, and you follow me? I was going to call the police on you!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Jack said. "I'll be out of your hair- as long as you don't hit me with it again." He smirked. Rapunzel laughed lightly, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't- don't do it again," she faltered, loosing her intimidating edge. "Or I will hit you again."

"I'm really scared," Jack said sarcastically, walking past Rapunzel. Rapunzel couldn't help it, she blushed. Then decided to do something bold.

"Wait!" she called out. Jack stopped and looked back. "I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves," Rapunzel caught up to him. "My name's Rapunzel." She held out her hand.

"Jack. I know who you are," Jack said, shaking her hand.

"You do?" Rapunzel blinked. She knew Jack: Jack was considered one of the hottest guys at school (according to the girls in her Chemistry class) but why did her know her?

"Yeah. You're Flynn's girlfriend," Jack said. "And one of the nicest girls in school."

"Oh" was Rapunzel's surprised answer. "Thank you." She blushed again, lightly. Jack shrugged.

"Sure," he said. Rapunzel looked down at her feet and back up again.

"I need to go to my house now," she said. "Bye." She started walking away.

"Uh- wait!" Jack blurted out. Rapunzel turned to him. To her surprise, he looked like he was the one blushing now. "Umm... if you talk to Merida, tell her to call me?"

"Sure," Rapunzel said brightly. "I can call her if you want. Is there any reason you can't call her?" Jack froze for a second.

"Never mind, I can find her tomorrow. Bye," he said, continuing on his way. Rapunzel smiled to herself as she also walked on.

"I think I made a new friend," she said to herself. Meanwhile, Jack walked with his hands in his pockets angrily.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself. Why, of all girls, did he have to get tongue-tied around Flynn's girlfriend? It's not like he liked her or anything, but her green eyes were so unnerving. And her hair did make a pretty big impact. Literally.

**Ooh, some Jackunzel. Jack will realize his feelings for Punzie soon, so don't worry. Merida likes Jack- and Hiccup is still unsure about that. Mericcup will happen soon, haha. And Pitch- what's up with him, anyway? So, in case some people were confused about characters, the ones I mentioned where: **

**Rapunzel and Flynn from Tangled**

**Hiccup from How to Train your Dragon**

**Merida from Brave**

**Jack from Rise of The Guardians **

**M.K. and Nod from Epic **

**Guy and Eep from The Croods**

**Once-ler from The Lorax**

**Violet and Dash from The Incredibles **

**Roxanne from Megamind **

**Ella and Rick from Happily N'ever after**

**I will never, ever have an OC in my story. They will always be a movie character, even if you don't know who they are. So if you don't know, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter- wow, I can't believe the great reviews I've gotten. You guys rock! I know you're all expecting some Jackunzel and Mericcup soon, but I need to build up a relationship between them. And, yeah, it won't be Jarida. (Jack/Merida) Merida just has a little crush on Jack, but they won't end up together. It's a lovely pairing but it's not my OTP. : ) That said, hope you like the chapter! **

"Hmm- and that would equal two over five?" Merida said, chewing on the end of her pencil. "I don't get it that much-" Hiccup mock sighed but pointed at the math book. Hiccup was over at Merida's house in her room, studying for a math test with her. Hiccup was the smart one, while Merida- well, Merida just liked archery and horseback riding. Didn't care all too much for academics.

"There. You plug x equals negative b plus or minus a square root of b squared minus four a c over two a with the numbers given, and simplify," Hiccup said. "Easy." He demonstrated on Merida's paper.

"I don't think I'll get it," Merida said defeatedly, laying her head on her hand. "What was that equation again?"

"x equals negative b, plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four a c, all over two a," Hiccup sang the quadratic formula to the tune of "Pop goes the weasel."

"Hiccup, please don't," Merida laughed. "I know yer trying to help me, but when ya sing-" She burst out laughing again.

"What? I sing perfectly fine!" Hiccup insisted. Merida laughed harder this time, leaning her head on Hiccup's shoulder to steady herself.

"Nothing, I just remembered the time Jack videotaped you singing to Justin Bieber and put it on YouTube," Merida said between laughs. "All the comments said ya stunk."

"That was one time!" Hiccup complained. "Besides, it was a dare! Jack wasn't supposed to take a video of it!" Merida's phone rang.

"A constellation of tears on your lashes... Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes..." Fall Out Boy blared full volume from Merida's phone. Merida snatched it and quickly answered while Hiccup picked up their math books and papers.

"Merida! Did I catch you at a bad time?" the voice of her friend Rapunzel said from the other end.

"Nope, just studying with Hiccup," Merida said. "Why?"

"I really need your help," Rapunzel said distractedly, her voice becoming distant. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yeah, the day of my math test that I'm supposed to be focusing on right now," Merida said. "And Friday. Is there some other day tomorrow?"

"It's Flynn and I's anniversary tomorrow, and I have no idea what to give him!" Rapunzel panicked. "I thought a painting but he always sees me painting. What does a guy like?"

"I'm not a guy," Merida said bluntly. "Don't ask me."

"You're with Hiccup, right?" Rapunzel said. "Ask him!"

"Hiccup and Flynn are two very different people ye know," Merida said with a sigh. "But fine." She turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Yer a guy, right?" she said.

"Yeah, last time I checked," Hiccup said in a what-the-hell tone of voice and pointing at his groin.

"Gross," Merida said. "So, what do guys like?"

"What do guys like?" Hiccup thought it through. "They like dragons, and video games, and super-cool knights from the dark ages, and food, and inventing, and did I mention dragons?"

"Hiccup, that's what ya like," Merida said exasperatedly. Rapunzel waited patiently for Hiccup's answer. "No luck, ask someone who isn't a loser."

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled.

"Shut up," Merida retorted, then turned back to her conversation. "Sorry Punzie. You can just get him a CD or T-shirt or something."

"CD sounds safe- but of what?" Rapunzel asked. "I don't listen to much music."

"Easy. Drowning Pool. Everyone loves that band," Merida said.

"Hypocritical much? That's what you like!" Hiccup yelled. "Don't listen to her, whoever Merida's talking to!"

"Rapunzel is just asking me what guys like," Merida rolled her eyes. "Not that yer that much help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup snapped.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Merida grinned.

"So, who's Drowning Pool?" Rapunzel asked curiously. "Will Flynn like them?

"Flynn better like them," Merida said. "Look them up, you won't be disappointed." Rapunzel said her thanks and hung up.

"You know Rapunzel is so sheltered, and you introduce her to Drowning Pool?" Hiccup laughed.

"Because they rock!" Merida insisted. "She should be thanking me."

"Come on, your math book awaits," Hiccup said, holding up the book like it was sacred.

"As if," Merida scoffed. "Get that out of my face." Hiccup laughed as she and him settled side by side to study math problems.

* * *

Mavis was sitting on her bed and reading a magazine when her phone started ringing. Britney Spears rang through her room.

"Hello?" Mavis cut off Britney's song as she answered.

"Hey," her friend Eep responded. "Guess what I found out."

"Gossip?" Mavis guessed, rolling over onto her stomach. "Spill."

"There's a new girl- M.K.," Eep said. "Rick invited her to his party."

"But she'd new!" Mavis said, surprised, pulling her phone slightly away from her face as if it had said that and not Eep. "I haven't even met her yet, and she's already friends with Rick?"

"I know, right? And Flynn's set his sight on her to make it worse," Eep sighed.

"That manwhore is going after another girl?" Mavis said, the anger evident in her voice, pushing the phone back to her face. "We have to tell her, Eep. We can't keep shielding Rapunzel like this. She has a right to know-"

"Funny, the new girl said the same thing when I told her Flynn was giving her his 'smoulder' look or whatever," Eep said. "She's obviously never met Rapunzel."

"Eep, she deserves to know, come on!" Mavis said.

"You know Rapunzel! She'll break down if we tell her her precious boyfriend cheated on her! She doesn't deserve that, she's too nice!" Eep said. "We can't tell her, Mavis. She'll freak."

"Well, what great friends we are!" Mavis tossed her hands in the air, kicking her magazine off of her bed as she stretched. "Can't even tell a friend like Rapunzel, who, by the way, would tell us everything- that her no-good of a boyfriend has been cheating with, like, ten other girls in the two-year span that they've been dating?"

"Mavis, you have to think about what's best for Rapunzel!" Eep begged. "Don't tell her- she'll start bawling! She'd pretty hyped up for some anniversary of hers and Flynn's, so why should we ruin her daydream?"

"Because she has a right to know about Flynn," Mavis groaned, tucking her legs under her bottom. "I can't keep hiding this sort of stuff from Punzie, and you know it."

"I know," Eep said, thinking. "M.K. already threatened to tell anyway. We can't shelter her forever, Mav, but we've got to try." Mavis groaned.

"This is going to blow up in our faces one of these days," she told Eep. "Fine. We hide this from Rapunzel, but if M.K. wants to tell, by all means, let her."

"Alright," Eep agreed. "Are you going to Rick's party with Punzie?"

"No, she's going with Flynn," Mavis said, rolling her eyes. "Want to go with me?"

"Totally," Eep said, her voice getting muffled like she was separating from the mouthpiece. "If we go with Ella. She wanted us to go with her."

" 'kay," Mavis said. "I'll stop by Ella's."

"Cool. See you tomorrow Mavis," Eep said.

"Bye," Mavis finished their call and laid her phone down, staring at it in disgust. She was a despicable human being, not telling her friend this. But it'd crush Rapunzel's sunny personality very quickly. She had to do this. It was to protect Rapunzel. Even if it didn't feel like it most of the time.

* * *

Guy, Nod, and Jack were all at Nod's house, discussing a very important topic in the living room. "It's going to be Once-ler's birthday soon, you know?" Guy told Nod and Jack. "So- we need to plan him something."

"Got it. We'll get him a piñata, a cake, a birthday banner, and some candles," Jack shrugged. "No big."

"Uh, how would Once-ler like that?" Guy asked. "Those things are for kids parties."

"Exactly why we're getting them for Once-ler!" Jack said. "He's turning seventeen. The least we could do is remind him of his childhood."

"His childhood was stupid," Nod said. "He just had a weird obsession with saving trees and being rich."

"Well, Once-ler's not normal. So let's do it for him," Jack said.

"If you want to- but we need to include Merida and Hiccup in the planning too," Guy said. "Who wants to take the piñata?"

"I've got it," Nod offered.

"I'll get the candy then," Guy said.

"And I call the banner," Jack said. "What about decorations and cake and stuff?"

"...uh, I'll call Merida," Guy said. "She'll agree to help with something."

"This is Merida you're talking about, why would she agree?" Nod chuckled. Guy shrugged.

"Eh, I'll do it," Jack said. "I have persuasion powers Guy does not have. Watch and learn."

"Hey!" Guy protested.

"This is going to be good," Nod said. Jack took out his phone, and started dialing Merida's number. She answered.

"What is yer problem, Punzie, I just said to look up Drowning Pool!" Merida yelled into the phone.

"Actually," Jack said with a smile, "It's Jack."

"Oh- Jack?" Merida's tone instantly softened. "Hi."

"Hey, want to help with Once-ler's party planning?" Jack asked. "We need a cake person."

"Uh- sure," Merida said. "I'd love to. What kinda cake?" Jack heard a rustling of papers in the background.

"Whatever Once-ler likes," Jack said. "Say, where are you? Sounds like school over there." He knew Merida avoided homework whenever possible.

"Just in my room- Should I bake or buy it?" Merida wondered distractedly.

"Considering it's you- I'd say buy," Jack said.

"Who are you talking to now?" the distant voice of Hiccup came from the background.

"Ssh Haddock- It's Jack!" Merida yelled.

"Is that Hiccup?" Jack smirked. "Why is he- in your room?" Guy and Nod burst out laughing.

"You- you can just shut the hell up, Frost!" Merida stammered angrily. "We're studyin'!"

"Ooh, studying," Jack teased. "Sounds hot."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FROST YER GONNA WISH YE WERE DEAD!" Merida screamed. There was a smothering noise, like there was struggle going on the other end.

"Well, uh, bye," Hiccup said when he got the phone. Muffled screams from Merida was the last thing they heard before Hiccup ended the call.

"They're fun," Jack commented, raising his eyebrows as he shut off his phone.

"Decoration check?" Guy asked. "Anyone want to do it?"

"Get a girl to do that," Nod complained, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Merida again?" Guy suggested,

"Nah, she'll only get madder. I'll get Rapunzel," Nod said. "I'll text her." Jack couldn't help it, he raised his head at the mention of Rapunzel.

"What about Rapunzel?" he asked nonchalantly. "She's friends with Once-ler?"

"Naw, with Merida," Nod said. "Rapunzel'll agree to come if Merida does. And, hey, maybe she could bring Mavis..."

"Dude!" Guy said. "Once-ler would kill us if we brought Mavis. Let's bring her!"

"You guys are evil," Jack chuckled. "Let's do it."

"I thought Merida was the matchmaker here," Nod said. "Shouldn't she do that?"

"She's not getting anything done," Jack said. "Why not try to set them up ourselves?"

"I'm all for it," Guy offered. "Now, should we focus on inviting people?"

"Just invite the whole class and then see who actually likes him and comes," Nod said. "Simple."

"Nod, that's harsh. What happens when no one comes?" Jack teased.

"You taking invites?" Guy asked Jack. He shrugged.

"Why not," Jack decided.

"And I'll call Rapunzel for cake," Nod said, taking his phone and leaving the room.

"So, who are you inviting then?" Guy asked, turning back to Jack.

"Eh, let's just do what Nod said," Jack said. "Invite a whole bunch of people and then see who comes."

"Then- how are we supposed to know how many people are coming?" Guy asked.

"Good point," Jack mulled. "Umm, I guess we'll just have a small group of people come."

"Meaning...?" Guy trailed.

"Us and whoever else we want to invite," Jack said. "Me, I'm not bringing any additional guests."

"Okay," Guy agreed. "Sounds reasonable. Let's plan ourselves a party!"

**Not as long as I usually do it, and very boring. Very unimaginative and cruel punishment for my readers, who were expecting very different chapters. Hey, that party's next chapter. And- I wanted to know- (because a Deviantart friend asked me this question) Who should Violet's love interest be? I'm sort of leaning towards Wilbur from Meet the Robinsons but idk. I'd love to hear you guys's thoughts on the chapter and some help for Violet! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter stinks. It really does. I had writer's block so it's sort of weird. Next chapter will be hopefully more interesting. And- remember- it's rated T for a reason. This chapter is dedicated to babybee1 on Deviantart for being awesome. :) **

"Dancing, singing, acting, the theater is a wonderful place!" The drama teacher, Ms. Tara, told the array of students sitting in her classroom. "That is why, class, that I've decided to hold auditions for a school play." The classroom dissolved into conversations, most bored and some excited.

"This will be so much fun!" Rapunzel said eagerly to the girls sitting around her. "I'm going to audition for a role, most definitely."

"Umm, Miss Tara?" M.K. raised her hand. "What is this play?"

"The tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet," Ms. Tara beamed. "Isn't that so exciting?"

"Ugh, could this get any worse?" Merida laid her head on her hand, and Hiccup let out a groan as well.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Mavis smiled widely, showing off her pointy canines again. "Rapunzel, we have to audition." The two girls exchanged smiles.

"All of you can raise your grades in drama if you participate in this," Ms. Tara said. "You can help with set building and props, costumes, music, lighting, and acting."

"Can we do more than one thing?" Rapunzel waved her hand in the air.

"But of course Rapunzel!" Ms. Tara smiled. Rapunzel immediately turned to talk to a few friends about it.

"Are you going to sign up for anything?" Hiccup asked Merida as the sign-up sheet was being passed around for the students to sign.

"Nope," Merida shook her head. "I hate drama."

"So do I, but I need to raise my grade," Hiccup sighed, "I'm gonna sign up for sets."

"Alright, I'll do it if ye will," Merida said grudgingly. The clipboard was handed to Hiccup, and he signed his name with a flourish for the sets, as he'd said. He then handed it to Merida, who scanned over the names.

"Sets," Merida muttered, signing her name. As she did, a name caught her eye. Jack's signature was under the audition for Romeo. Merida glanced over at Hiccup, who wasn't noticing, and signed herself under the audition for Juliet as well. Then she passed it on to the next row.

"Look at all these desperate girls," Calhoun, in the next row, said to Lucille, the French exchange student, with a snicker. "All trying to sign up for Juliet 'cause Jack signed up for Romeo." Merida's cheeks burned in embarrassment, praying Calhoun wouldn't see her name and call her out.

"I want to audition for her too," Lucille wrote her name down. "I'd love to play Juliet!" Calhoun rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not signing up for anything," she said, leaning back in her chair. Lucille passed on the clipboard, and Merida gave a sigh of relief that they didn't say anything.

"What?" Hiccup turned to Merida.

"What? I didn' say anythin'," Merida said quickly.

"I thought-" Hiccup shook his head. "Never mind."

Rapunzel received the sign up sheet from Mavis, who had put herself down for auditions, music and costumes.

"This will be so fun!" Rapunzel said again, writing herself down in the the same categories as Mavis.

"Yup," Mavis agreed, taking the clipboard from Rapunzel and handing it to M.K. M.K. decided to take a neutral region and wrote herself down for costumes. Then she passed it to Jack.

Jack looked at the list, furrowing a brow. He'd never signed himself up for Romeo... He heard laughter behind him, and turned to look at Guy and Nod. One look at their faces, and he knew who had signed him up.

"Bastards," Jack flipped them off and passed the list to Astrid, who was sitting next to him. He figured he could just audition anyway. It wouldn't hurt to try.

The list continued around the room before it finally circled back to Ms. Tara, who saw the names and smiled broadly.

"This is wonderful!" she said. "Exactly the participation I anticipated!" The kids all either exchanged dreadful looks, or excited looks.

* * *

"Rapunzel!" Merida bounded over to her blond friend as soon as drama was over. "Do me a favor?"

"You mean that Drowning Pool thing? I still haven't had time to hear them yet, sorry," Rapunzel said apologetically, hugging her books to her chest.

"Not that. Will yeh come to Once-ler's birthday party?" Merida handed Rapunzel an invite. Rapunzel freed one of her hands and accepted the paper.

"Sure!" she said happily, scanning the piece of paper. "Who's going?"

"Just a few people," Merida said. "I need to find Violet and Mavis too, 'cause they're invited, so tell me if you see them, alright?"

"Can I bring a guest?" Rapunzel looked up with shining eyes. Merida bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Rapunzel no, but Jack and Nod had told her not too invite many people- because they wanted to embarrass Once-ler.

"Why not," Merida gave in. Rapunzel's smiled. "Who do yeh plan to bring?"

"Flynn," Rapunzel said, tucking the invite inside her book. "You won't mind?"

"No, I won't mind-" Merida said, then lowered her voice. "But Once-ler might..."

"Great!" Rapunzel said. "Once-ler's turning seventeen, lucky guy! Does he know about the party?"

"No, it's a surprise party," Merida said. "Just- err- tell yer boyfriend not to bring his special drinks, okay? We're having a childish party."

"Flynn doesn't drink, what are you talking about?" Rapunzel had a confused look on her face. Merida sighed. Naive little Rapunzel, still foreign to Flynn's bad habits.

"Nothing. Just tell him to keep it kid- friendly, got it?" Merida said. Rapunzel nodded.

"I guess I'll see you then!" Rapunzel said. "What does Once-ler like anyway?"

"Stuff that I don't know," Merida said. "Like the Beatles or something boring."

"Okay!" Rapunzel said. "Thanks for inviting me Merida!"

"Well, yeh are my friend," Merida shrugged, and Rapunzel shifted her books to one arm and threw the free one around Merida's shoulders.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel squealed. Merida groaned, as she hated hugs. Plus Rapunzel's books where pressing into her shoulder blade.

"Yeah, yeh can let go now," Merida pushed Rapunzel away uncomfortably. Rapunzel balanced her books back in her thin arms and gave Merida a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, forgot about your no hugs rule," she said. "Why don't you like hugs anyway?"

"Egh.. they're constrictin'," Merida muttered, a bit ashamed for not liking something like hugs. "And annoyin'. "

"Okay," Rapunzel giggled at Merida's response. "Want to come with me to my next class?"

"Can't, I'm not goin' yer way," Merida said apologetically, pulling her backpack up higher onto her shoulder blades. "See yeh Rapunzel." Rapunzel waved off her friend with a smile.

* * *

"Did you invite anyone else for Once-ler's birthday?" Guy asked Hiccup, both of them standing in the hallway of Rick's house. Hiccup had only come because his friends said they would, he wasn't one for parties.

"No," Hiccup said. "I don't really have any other friends besides you guys."

"That's good then, that you're socially awkward," Guy said. "Less embarrassment for Once-ler."

"Isn't Mavis going?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, deciding to let that "socially awkward" part slide.

"Yup," Guy replied.

"Then- he'll be embarrassed anyway," Hiccup pointed out. "Very embarrassed."

"Whatever, you know he'll enjoy hitting an animal-shaped cardboard thing with a stick," Guy waved a hand around. "And all that music choice we have for him- he'll love it."

"I thought you had Hannah Montana on your playlist..." Hiccup trailed.

"Exactly," Guy grinned. Jack joined them, a plastic cup in his hand and his skateboard in the other.

"Hey," Jack jutted out his chin in greeting. "Want to ditch the party? It's lame."

"We can't leave without Nod or Merida, and they're lost someplace in here," Guy said. "Have you seen them?"

"Saw Merida a few minutes ago with Violet, but no Nod," Jack said, setting his skateboard next to his feet. "Can't we just leave him?"

"No. Knowing Nod, he'll try and drink and drive, that reckless buffoon," Guy scoffed. "We leave when he leaves. Anyone want to be the designated driver?"

"I'll do it," Jack offered, just as Hiccup was about to volunteer. "I'm not drinking tonight."

"Then what's that?" Hiccup pointed at the plastic cup in Jack's hand.

"Water."

"Fine by me," Guy said. "Hiccup, want to go get a drink?" Hiccup shook his head uncomfortably.

"No thanks," he said. Alcohol and Hiccup never mixed. Hiccup couldn't handle liquor, that was for sure.

"Just me then," Guy said, leaving Jack and Hiccup there by the living room, just waiting for their friends to finish their fun.

"You're right," Hiccup told Jack, leaning against the wall. "This party is lame."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, when something caught his eye. Beyonce was blaring over the speakers, and several girls were dancing, but when he noticed Rapunzel dancing- it made him do a double take.

"_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_-" the adrenaline-pumping beats enveloped Rapunzel as she spun around, making the knee-length purple skirt she was wearing show off a little more skin. Jack's eyes lingered on Rapunzel's hair, which spun outward like a helicopter's rotor blade. Okay, that was a really bad analogy and Jack winced when he thought of it. She was more graceful than a helicopter.

"Earth to Jack!" Hiccup waved his arms in front of Jack's face. Jack blinked, taking a slight step backward. "Were you ignoring me?"

"No, I totally heard everything you just said," Jack smiled fakely.

"Great, then go," Hiccup pushed him into the crowd of dancing girls.

"Wait, what the heck did you say?" Jack called after his friend, but it was too late; he had gotten caught in between Lucille and Ella, who were dancing next to one another. And they bumped him right to the side. "Oof!" Jack said, bumping into Roxanne. "Sorry!" He tried to step away from the crowd, and stepped on Astrid's foot instead.

"Watch it Jack!" Astrid snapped at him.

"Uh, sorry," Jack said, as Astrid swatted him away with her hands. "Hiccup, the idiot-!" The last part he muttered to himself, and fought to get out of the dancing mob. Calhoun came out of seemingly nowhere and gave Jack a hard shove into the middle of a circle.

"Wha..?" Jack questioned, stumbling into an open space surrounded by plenty of his classmates, all clapping and cheering. Then he realized that they were all cheering on Rapunzel, who was twirling like a ballerina in the middle of the circle.

"Dance with her!" he heard someone call out. Jack looked around for the culprit, and saw Hiccup standing next to Mavis in the outer circle.

"When I get my hands on you..." Jack began, but was pushed roughly next to Rapunzel by Nod, who grinned at his pale-haired friend. Rapunzel grabbed Jack's hands, rotating him along with her. Hiccup gave Jack a thumbs up as Jack caught a glimpse of him through the whirling landscape around him.

"Hi!" Rapunzel beamed at Jack, still whirling him around like a carousel. Jack moved along with her, still a bit stunned.

"Hey," he managed.

"_Don't be mad once you see that he want it, If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it.. Oh, oh, oh_," the song ended, and Jack found himself face to face with Rapunzel, who was smiling widely. Jack looked down and realized Rapunzel was still gripping his fingers, so he gently pulled them out of her small hands.

"Umm.." he started, looking into Rapunzel's green eyes but when Daft Punk came on, they were surrounded and broken apart by plenty of dancing people. Rapunzel gave him an apologetic look before disappearing into the crowd again. Jack sought out Hiccup and Nod, vowing to get revenge on them, but Nod was nowhere to be found. Then he found Hiccup.

"Saw you dancing with Rapunzel," Hiccup grinned. Jack was ready to kill him, but decided not to at that particular moment.

"Look, let's just get out of here and I won't beat your ass tonight," Jack said. "Seen Nod?"

"I saw him push you, but then he wandered off," Hiccup shrugged, disregarding Jack's warning. "Want to look for him?"

"No," Jack replied, leaning against the wall. "I say we blow off Guy, Nod and Merida while we still can."

"You know we can't, not while you're being the designated driver," Hiccup reminded Jack annoyingly.

"Fuck. Yeah, I forgot about that," Jack ran a hand through his pale hair. "Alright. I guess now we have to wait for them."

"So, why did you agree with me when I said you liked Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked. "Was it true?"

"I never did," Jack frowned.

"Yeah. When you were watching her dance, and I told you to go dance with her," Hiccup said.

"Oh..." Jack trailed. "That's why you pushed me?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "You never denied it."

"Well I don't like her," Jack insisted. Hiccup laughed at his friend.

"Sure. But she's dating Flynn anyway so I doubt you've got a chance," he said. Jack rolled his eyes at Hiccup's denseness.

"Remember, I don't like her," he reiterated. Hiccup, however, continued to talk. So Jack tuned him out and turned away from Hiccup, shaking his head in a there's-nothing-left-to-do-with-you kind of way. That's when he saw him.

"Are you listening to me?" Hiccup asked, but Jack gritted his teeth at the scene before him. Flynn Rider, Rapunzel's boyfriend, was hitting on M.K. The nerve of that guy really riled Jack, when Rapunzel didn't deserve that.

"Yeah, I hear you," Jack said, angrily. "I'm just going to get a drink."

"Are you mad? Because I was just teasing," Hiccup said quickly, seeing Jack's angry face.

"No, not at you," Jack glared towards Flynn, but stalked away from Hiccup.

"Seriously, did I say something?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

"M.K., right?" Flynn cockily leaned on the sofa over M.K., who was just sitting there and wishing she hadn't promised Rick she'd come. The party was a real bore to her. Too much loud music and stupid kids.

"Yeah, we have the same English class," M.K. said meeting his eyes and praying this guy was still sober. A lot of the kids there weren't, and it was disgusting. They were minors, after all!

"Then you remember me," Flynn grinned. "What is a lovely girl like you doing here all by yourself?" M.K. frowned as he leaned closer to her face. Yup, definitely not sober. He reeked of alcohol, and M.K. pushed his jaw back with her hands.

"Look, please just leave me alone," she said. "I know all about your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" Flynn demanded. "You're the only one I see... "

"Gross!" M.K. said, shifting further down the couch to avoid him. "I know her name is Rapunzel, and that you've been dating her for two years already!"

"Please, I don't even know who that is," Flynn sat down by M.K. "Come on, she's not here right now. Dance with me?" He held out a hand to her.

"No," M.K. said firmly. "You're a dirty liar. Leave me alone!"

"Aww, come on. One song?" Flynn asked, as the hypnotic beats of Daft Punk came on with their latest hit. "This song's pretty hot."

"You're intoxicated," M.K. said bluntly. "You don't know what you're saying, so please just go now before you do something you regret."

"Come on M.K., it's just dancing," Flynn said. "One time. That's all I'm asking."

"And I said no," M.K. said, standing up to leave, but Flynn held onto her arm.

"Don't be a party pooper girl, have a bit of fun!" he crowed.

"I think she told you no," a voice interrupted them. Both of them turned and followed the voice to behind the couch. Nod stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Flynn.

"Nod, what's it to you?" Flynn asked, still not letting go of M.K.'s arm. M.K. was already about to knee Flynn and run off, but was shocked into a stupor at seeing Nod standing up for her.

"That's my girlfriend, buddy, back off her," Nod said.

"What?" Flynn laughed. "She's new. How the hell are you two dating?"

"He's right," M.K. piped up, playing along with Nod. "He's my- boyfriend." Flynn let go of M.K., and she stood by Nod.

"Put your arms around me," he whispered.

"I don't even know you-!" M.K. hissed back in a whisper. Nod still wrapped his arms around M.K., really playing his part.

"So if that's all you need Flynn, go find your girlfriend or something," Nod said. Flynn shot him an angry glare but turned and disappeared into the crowd. As soon as he was gone, M.K. shoved Nod off of her quickly.

"Thanks for that," she said. "You're name is Nod, right? I've been trying to learn people's names."

"Yeah. And hey, no problem. I'm tired of what Rider does," Nod shrugged. "It's so stupid of him."

"I know," M.K. agreed. Both of them stood in an awkward silence, so M.K. brought the conversation back to Flynn. "Are you going to tell his girlfriend?" she asked. Nod shook his head.

"Rapunzel doesn't deserve that," he said. "The poor girl'd be crushed."

"Why is it that no one wants to tell her her boyfriend is a slimeball?" M.K. said, raising her voice like she was getting angry. "Why does no one want to hurt her feelings? Is it something mental about her?"

"Nothing's mental about Rapunzel, she's just far too nice," Nod said, trying to calm M.K. down. "Everyone loves her, no one wants to crush her like this!"

"Please," M.K. stormed away from Nod in a fury. Who was this Rapunzel girl anyway? If no one would tell her, she would.

**I hated this chapter. :( But, you should all check out babybee1 on Deviantart because she drew fanart of the characters in this fanfictions. They're awesome! Check her out! **

**And I included some more characters in this, so I'm going to tell you their names here. **

**Tara from Epic**

**Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph**

**Lucille from A Monster in Paris (a lesser known CGI animation film, but it rocks) **

**Astrid from How to Train your Dragon **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was sort of fun but it's really slow. It's more of a filler chapter, because the actual stuff that happens will come in later chapters. So- please enjoy it! Thanks to all you guys for the favs, follows and reviews! **

"All of you who signed up for sets, lighting and music, I have your names here on the list. When you hear your name, please come sign your name on the permission slip for the theater performance," Ms. Tara said. "When you hear your name. Now, Hiccup... Merida... Felix... Guy.. Nod.. Calhoun..." Hearing Calhoun's name, Merida turned to look at the scowling blond girl in surprise. She had said she wasn't going to participate, after all. Ms. Tara continued. "Ruffnut.. Tuffnut... Ralph... Raoul... Once-ler... Rapunzel... Mavis..." Merida followed Hiccup towards the permission sheet signing, lining up next to all the students.

"Get your hands of my pen!" Tuffnut grabbed a black pen from his twin sister Ruffnut's hands.

"There's like a million pens!" Ruffnut tried to snatch it back from her brother, but Tuffnut stubbornly signed his name, holding onto it.

"Take that one. It has red on it. Girls like red," Tuffnut tilted his head to indicate a red pen next to the clipboard. Fuming, Ruffnut grabbed the black pen out of Tuffnut's hand after he signed and shoved it up his nose.

"Oops," she said sarcastically. "Now this one's got blood on it." Merida decided to sign her name with the red pen after the twin's little escapade, Hiccup and the rest of the kids following suit.

"And now for the auditioning people!" Ms. Tara said, flipping to a new page. "Please, come up and join me when you hear your name so I may pair you up for auditions. For the role of Juliet, please come up here Rapunzel... Mavis... Lucille... Merida..."

"Merida?!" Guy turned to his redheaded friend. "You signed up for Juliet?"

"No!" Merida insisted, her face bright red. "Someone must've signed me up for a joke, that's all!" Hiccup could see his best friend was embarrassed, and wanted to help her out. Guy was jeering to Merida, who looked very, very ashamed.

"That was me," Hiccup interjected, and Guy and Merida turned to look at him in surprise. "I signed you up because I thought it'd be funny. I'm sorry Merida." Merida gaped openly at Hiccup, since she knew that he was lying. Guy elbowed Hiccup, crowing what a great prank it was.

"Dude, that was so epic of you!" Guy laughed. "I can see her now, playing the role in a huge puffy dress..."

"Shut up!" Merida barked. "I'm just goin'- to- uh- tell Ms. Tara I don' want to do it." Her hesitant yet anxious face told Hiccup otherwise, so he decided to charge in and help her out again.

"I'll do it with you," Hiccup offered. Merida blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"I dragged you into the mess, I'll help you out," Hiccup said. "Come on, I'll ask Ms. Tara if it's not too late to sign up for a role." Merida gave Hiccup a grateful look, even if Guy hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"Thanks, I guess," Merida said, her voice softening. Remembering Guy was there, she hardened and punched Hiccup in the arm lightly. "But don' sign me up anything ever again!"

"Alright, I won't," Hiccup played along. "Let's go." The two best friends went up to the various kids arranging by Ms. Tara, all ready to audition.

"Weird," Guy commented.

"Alright, I'm going to be pairing up everyone and having them read lines from the play," Ms. Tara said. "I've prepared the pairs randomly, and no switching of partners. I want to see how well you adapt to each other in the theatre."

"This is stupid," Merida crossed her arms. "I thought I was goin' to just read a line or somethin'..."

"Here are my pairs," Ms. Tara continued. "Felix and Lucille. Rapunzel and Hiccup. Jack and Merida..."

"Too bad we couldn't do it together," Hiccup lamented to Merida, but Merida had an odd blush staining her cheeks.

"Umm, yeah. Sure," Merida said, but she really didn't care. She had her eyes on Jack, who was smiling at Merida as he approached.

"Well, I should go find my partner," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, yeh do that," Merida said, as Jack joined them.

"I guess you're the Juliet to my Romeo," Jack said. The words he said made Merida blush wildly. "Want to go get our line from Ms. Tara, or should I?"

"Erm, we could go do it together," Merida blurted. "If that's okay, I mean.."

"Sure Red," Jack smirked. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, see yeh Hiccup..." Merida said. Jack and Merida walked away from Hiccup, leaving him seeking Rapunzel alone.

"See you," Hiccup offered weakly, but Merida had already gone out of earshot with Jack. Rapunzel, meanwhile, had found Hiccup from across the room.

"Hi, partner!" Rapunzel said with a bright smile as she bounded over to the brunette boy. "I have our lines. You'll play Romeo, and I'll play Juliet. Okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's okay with me," Hiccup said, his eyes still on Jack and Merida, who seemed to be having a great time together.

"Great, we're almost up!" Rapunzel beamed, as Felix and Lucille finished their lines.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Tara smiled at those two. "Jack and Merida, you're up." Rapunzel and Hiccup turned to watch their friends up by Ms. Tara, as did most everyone in the classroom. It wasn't everyday that Merida participated in drama. Plus Jack being an object of desire of many students in the classroom only added to the interest.

"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do," Jack read aloud from the paper, his hand gestures adequate and such for the role. "They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He took Merida's hand in his, making the redhead flush. A girl's dreamy sigh was audibly heard from their audience of peers.

"Umm.." Merida stammered, then tried to hide her red cheeks and read her line. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She tried to pretend that Jack's hand on hers didn't affect her at all, but it wasn't working. Hiccup's suspicion of his best friend's crush was confirmed.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," Jack said, clutching Merida's hand tighter. "Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." This was the part of the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss for the first time, but instead, Jack brought Merida's hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to her fingers.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Tara said to them, as Jack let go of Merida's hand and Merida looked like a tomato, her face was that red. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his best friend's discomfort, she was never this off guard.

"They were good," Rapunzel said in awe. "Weren't they?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup said, catching Rapunzel's sentence at the last moment. "Oh, yeah, they were great."

"Ready?" Rapunzel asked her partner, smiling widely at Hiccup.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hiccup sighed.

"Rapunzel and Hiccup, you're up," Ms. Tara said. "If you please?" Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup's hand, pulling him after her to the front of the classroom. Hiccup felt his own face aflame, because Rapunzel was also a person of interest of the classroom. His classmates waited expectantly for both of them to start.

"If they do see thee, they will murther thee," Rapunzel began passionately, looking at Hiccup with the greatest act of affection he'd ever seen someone pull off.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords," Hiccup read his line, but not as well as Rapunzel did. He said it a lot lamer. "Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here," Rapunzel said sweetly, reaching over to touch Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel, as Ms. Tara told them how wonderful they were.

"Okay, Rick and Fiona, you two are up," Ms. Tara said. Rapunzel and Hiccup retreated back to where their friends were, setting the paper with the lines there on Ms. Tara's desk.

"You were great Rapunzel," Mavis told Rapunzel, giving her a hug.

"You're so getting that role," Eep agreed with Mavis. Rapunzel smiled at her friends.

"You guys are so great!" she giggled, tossing her arms around her two friends.

Hiccup approached Jack and Merida, who were waiting for Hiccup to come to where they were standing.

"You did good Haddock," Jack smiled teasingly at his friend.

"No, I didn't," Hiccup sighed, standing by them to watch the other auditions.

"I know but I'm obligated to say so about you," Jack smiled. Hiccup frowned. Merida laughed at Hiccup's facial expression.

"You and Merida were pretty good though," Hiccup offered, but his voice had a bitter edge to it. Merida turned beet red at his mention of their audition, but Jack just gave Hiccup a confident smile.

"Well, let's just call it payback for Guy and Nod trying to set me up for failure," he said. "Like you did with Merida?"

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup said awkwardly. "Like I did to Merida. But she was great, you know, so to speak..."

"I was not Haddock," Merida elbowed her best friend in mock annoyance. Hiccup was thrown slightly off balance by her bump, but just smiled slightly at her shove.

"Didn't expect you to be the prankster type," Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I've been hanging out with you too long," Hiccup said teasingly. Jack shrugged with his usual crooked yet smug smile.

"The auditions were great!" Ms. Tara said with a wide smile, bringing all the student's attentions back on her. "The cast list will be determined soon, all of you were so wonderful at your line reading!"

"Great," Hiccup muttered to himself. From across the room, Rapunzel gave Hiccup an enthusiastic thumbs up.

* * *

"I got two presents for Flynn for our anniversary," Rapunzel told Eep and Mavis as the three of them walked outside of the drama classroom. "A CD and a painting. Before I give them to him, though, I really want to run them past Merida."

"Why?" Eep asked.

"She's more knowledgeable when it comes to boys," Rapunzel said. "I mean, she's friends with a lot of them."

"Like that cute boy Jack Frost," Eep winked at Rapunzel. "Weren't both of you dancing at Rick's party?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, in a happy-go-lucky manner like it didn't even faze her.

"He might have a thing for you," Mavis smiled. "You should go out with him."

"I don't even know him!" Rapunzel laughed at her friends. "Besides, I'm dating Flynn." At the mention of Flynn, both Eep and Mavis made faces like they had tastes something sour.

"And you guys should break up already," Eep said, a hostile tone creeping into her voice. "Two years? Unless you want to marry him, I'd say it's time to break it off."

"Well..." Rapunzel blushed. Mavis and Eep caught on, seeing Rapunzel's shy look.

"No. Way. You're still a sophomore!" Mavis scolded. "You can't be thinking of marrying Flynn!"

"He's the first guy to ever get me, you know?" Rapunzel ignored Mavis's warnings. "I love him. And if I have to, I'll wait for him. As long as it takes."

"Rapunzel..." Eep looked towards Mavis. "We can't let you do this. You have your whole life ahead of you, plus Flynn is your first boyfriend. How many times does that ever work out?"

"I know, but..." Rapunzel sighed, hugging her arms to her sides. "I really think he's the one." Mavis opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but Eep sensed that Mavis was going to bring up a sore subject with Rapunzel and clamped a hand over Mavis's mouth.

"Hey!" Mavis exclaimed, her yell muffled by Eep's fingers.

"You should go find Merida then, run your gifts past her for that special guy," Eep said. "Me and Mavis will see you at lunch."

"Okay!" Rapunzel beamed happily, glad her friends approved. "I'll see you two later." Mavis and Eep watched Rapunzel bound away with a spring in her step, almost skipping through the hallways towards where Merida was conversing with her friend Violet.

"We can't tell her, not now," Eep told Mavis glumly. "You'd break her heart."

"And when she finds out on her own, she's also going to find out that we knew and didn't tell her anything," Mavis said, the scowl in her voice evident. "Eep, we've got to get this delusional image of the perfect boyfriend out of her head! She thinks her soulmate is Flynn of all people!"

"She wants to marry him when she gets out of high school, and you want to just shove it in her faces that the boy she loves has been cheating on her for years?" Eep said, her voice raising. "You know we shouldn't do that, Mavis!"

"It's called reality, and her mother has done a good enough job keeping her out of it as it is," Mavis said. "We need to help her!"

"She doesn't need help, she just needs to break up with Flynn!" Eep said. "We just have to convince her that breaking up with Flynn is something she wants, not because he's been sneaking around behind her back." Mavis sighed, rubbing her forehead in thought.

"Alright, we can try that, but I doubt it'll work," she finally said. "She sure ranks Flynn up high in her book."

"So operation break up the happy couple is a go?" Eep beamed.

"Somehow it sounds like you've planned that or something," Mavis said.

"What can I say?" Eep shrugged her shoulders. "I've got a thing for breaking people up." Mavis couldn't help it, she let a laugh out in that part.

* * *

"Merida!" Rapunzel said, leaping towards the redheaded girl and Violet. "I need your help."

"Yeh do," Merida agreed. "Let's start with your music taste." Violet snickered, elbowing Merida in her side.

"Not that," Rapunzel smiled at Merida's playful jab. "I need your help with figuring out which present to give Flynn. I have-" Rapunzel rummaged around in her pink messenger bag, and fished out two wrapped presents. "- a One Direction CD and a painting I made of us." Violet pursed her lips, knowing exactly what Merida was about to say.

"You got a One Direction CD?" Merida said, a disgusted look on her face. Violet chuckled, shaking her straight black hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. Is that... is that bad?" Rapunzel asked fearfully.

"Bad!" Merida exclaimed. Violet laughed, shaking her head again. "One Direction is not somethin' yeh give a guy, unless you hate him!"

"So, I should return the CD and give him the painting?" Rapunzel asked, setting the CD back in her bag and zipping it up. Violet gave another guffaw, all too familiar with what Merida would say next.

"No. You should burn the CD and then give him the painting," Merida said. Rapunzel laughed ruefully, shaking her head in mock despair.

"Alright. Thanks Merida!" Rapunzel said. "I'm going to go find him now."

"Yeh do that," Merida said, smiling as her blond friend ran off in search of her boyfriend. Violet watched Rapunzel leave with a sad look on her face. Merida noticed Violet looked down. "Is- somethin' the matter Vi?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just-" Violet shook her head. "Rapunzel's so naive when it comes to Flynn, poor girl."

"What about 'im?" Merida asked. Violet looked at her friend in surprise, but Merida just gave her a blank look.

"Wow. You really don't know, do you?" Violet stuck her hand in her jeans pocket.

"Don' know what?" Merida asked, impatience seeping into her words. If there was something the fiery Scot hated, it was being out of things. Violet glanced at Rapunzel to make sure the cheerful blond was out of earshot before leaning closer to Merida.

"You know, the fact that Flynn's been dating other girls during the whole time he's been dating Rapunzel?" Violet said in a low voice. Merida's eyebrows raised up in anger.

"Why, that little-!" Merida said loudly, angrily tossing her backpack more comfortably on her shoulders and preparing to walk down the hallway. "When I find him, he's a dead man..."

"You can't!" Violet jumped in front of Merida's way, splaying her hands out to stop her. Merida stopped short, glaring at the shorter raven-haired girl with a surprised demeanor.

"Why can't I?" Merida asked, crossing her arms. Violet glanced around again to make sure no one could hear her, then turned back to Merida.

"Everyone's agreed to hide this from Rapunzel," she said. Merida inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring like an angry bull.

"Who is this everyone?" she asked fiercely.

"Umm... a lot of people..." Violet stammered. Merida looked like she didn't quite believe her. Violet looked away from Merida guiltily.

"That is so stupidly ridiculous that yeh should know that I'm going to find that guy and mess him up!" Merida said loudly. "I'll castrate him if I have to, but he's goin' to pay for makin' my friend feel horrible!"

"She doesn't know!" Violet said. "You can't put her through this, Merida, do you want to see her broken?" Merida stopped, knowing Violet was right. Violet's eyes pleaded with the redhead, and in them, Merida could see that Rapunzel would be as helpless as a deer in headlights if she told her.

"Argh!" Merida snapped. "Fine. I won't tell her. But I will 'accidentally' hit Flynn with the volleyball in PE."

"That's a start," Violet let a relieved sigh slip. Merida really wanted to punch something at the moment, Flynn most ideally. But instead she settled for a nearby locker.

"Hey!" Penny, a girl Merida vaguely knew from math class, said. "You just dented my locker!" Merida just shook it off and continued walking with Violet, ignoring Penny's outburst.

"You've got issues," Violet muttered.

**Not my best chapter, just because. Why is it that my stories have no plot...? I liked the Jack and Merida part, because Jarida is cute. :) I ship it, yes, but eh, I like other ships better. *CoughlikeJackunzelcough* There were some new characters mentioned/used in here! Let's name 'em! **

**Raoul from ****_A Monster in Paris _**

**Ralph from ****_Wreck it Ralph _**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut from ****_How to Train your Dragon_**

**Fiona from ****_Shrek_**

**Penny from ****_Bolt_**

**Aaaand that's it. If you'd like to leave some reviews, feel free to! They keep me motivated. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, wow. You guys are really awesome, giving me ideas and such for the story! To the guest who suggested an idea for Merida and Hiccup, I might just use that idea, who knows? I love hearing suggestions from you guys so if you'd like me to possibly use an idea you have, please tell me what you've got in mind! That said, thanks to the lovely readers who take the time out of their day to read this story. It means a lot to me. :) **

"All of your auditions were wonderful, they were!" Ms. Tara smiled at her students. Her drama class had been bored out of their minds, but now snapped towards attention towards their teacher. "However, I could only use a few of the great talents in this class. The set list is, as follows-"

"Bet you anything Merida isn't Juliet," Guy snickered. Merida, who heard him, gave him a hard shove.

"Lady Capulet is Astrid. Lord Capulet is Felix. Friar Laurence is Rick," Ms. Tara was saying. Hiccup slumped down in his seat, allowing himself to wallow in shame. His own audition had been pretty bad, after all. A delicate tap on the shoulder caused him to turn around and face Rapunzel, who was smiling as usual.

"I hope you get the role you wanted," she said. Hiccup laughed unconvincingly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What? No, I only tried out because I forced Merida to..." he said awkwardly.

"The Nurse will be played by Lucille. Paris shall be played by Hiccup..." Ms. Tara continued.

"Oh, Hiccup!" Rapunzel leaped up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You got an important role!" Hiccup, surprised by her hands on his torso, shot upright, causing him to fall backward sharply. His chair toppled under his weight, and he ended up on the drama class floor. Guy, Nod, and Once-ler all snickered at him. Ms. Tara didn't notice and kept reading off names.

"Juliet shall be played by Rapunzel, and Romeo will be played by Jack," Ms. Tara said. "That's about it, but all of you who signed up for music, sets and costumes get guaranteed spots."

"I got Juliet!" Rapunzel said excitedly. She was about to help Hiccup up, but forgot in her excitement. Mavis tossed her arms around her blond friend in a celebratory hug, both of them squealing.

"How'd yeh fall, ye idiot?" Merida held out a hand for her best friend. Hiccup took it gratefully, blood rushing to his face.

"Hey Juliet," Jack said teasingly to Rapunzel, approaching where the blond was standing. Rapunzel blushed lightly but gave Jack a wide smile.

"You got the part of Romeo! That's huge!" she said, and tossed her arms around Jack. Merida, seeing her do that, let go of Hiccup's hand in surprise, sending Hiccup sprawling back on the floor because he had been using Merida's hand to stand up.

"Merida-!" Hiccup said, hitting his head on the leg of his head.

"Oops!" Merida's hands flew to her mouth, but her eyes looked distressed. Almost sad. Hiccup had known the redheaded girl for far too long. She couldn't hide when she was hurting.

"No problem, I'm fine," he said, praying he wouldn't get a bump or something on his head. He stood up by himself, gripping onto the side of the desk for balance.

"If I called your name for a role, please come get your scripts!" Ms. Tara said. Hiccup followed Jack and Rapunzel towards Ms. Tara, ready to accept their assignments.

"Merida," Mavis said to her friend in a concerned tone. "Are you- okay?" Merida realized she had been staring after her retreating friends.

"Yeah, I just-" Merida began, but shook her head. "Let's go with the set people." Mavis could tell something was bothering Merida, but didn't want to make the fiery redhead mad. So she followed the aforementioned redhead in silence, knowing that Merida was stubborn. She wouldn't say anything if she didn't want to.

"I have a lot of lines to learn," Rapunzel said to Hiccup as the two of them started towards their desks. Jack had gotten caught up talking to Lucille and Rick at the other side of the classroom, so the brunette boy and the blond girl walked on without him.

"That's the bad part of getting a lead role, huh?" Hiccup sighed, flipping through his own line script. He had some sizable lines himself. "This was a bad idea..." he muttered to himself. He had never counted on actually getting a part in the play.

"It's going to be so fun, isn't it?" Rapunzel tossed an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, squeezing his face against hers.

"Umm, sure," Hiccup said uncomfortably. His face heated, feeling Rapunzel's skin against his as a sort of awkward situation.

"I can't wait!" Rapunzel said eagerly, letting go of Hiccup and walking with him towards the sets, music and costumes tables. There, their various friends were examining the list of what needed to be done, which costumes and props needed to be made, things like that.

"Want to help design Juliet's dress, Rapunzel?" Once-ler held out a sketchpad towards the blond girl.

"Sure!" Rapunzel smiled, taking it from him. "Mavis, you've got to help me."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Mavis settled next to Rapunzel, ready to help her friend.

"I want to build the giant balcony that Juliet stands on!" Tuffnut looked over the list of props needed.

"If you build it, it's probably going to fall," Raoul said. "Let Felix build it, he's the best builder in the school."

"Because everything Tuffnut touches breaks," Ruffnut sneered. Tuffnut shoved his sister harshly.

"Merida, what are you going to do?" Hiccup sat down next to his best friend, seeing that she was sort of off by herself, looking through the prop list.

"Hmm?" Merida looked up at him, not expecting to see him there. "Oh, whatever I guess."

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, his expression softening as he could see Merida's desolate look. Merida leaned against Hiccup, resting her head on her shoulder, but didn't say anything. And Hiccup was fine with that. Being her best friend, he was obliged to be there for her and not pressure her into anything.

"I'm just stressed," Merida spoke up, but it was a lie. The redhead was hurting; but the pain was raw and emotional, not anything the mind inflicted...

"Over what?" Hiccup leaned a bit closer to her.

"Uh... Once-ler's party is um, stressin', and ah need a break," Merida said, lifting her head off of Hiccup's shoulder and hiding her red face in the curls of her hair.

"Well, if you need someone else to take the cake, I'm sure we'd all be glad to help," Hiccup offered.

"No, I'll do it," Merida sighed. "It's just the pressure of havin' the party at mah house."

"If you're not okay with it, we could always change the location," Hiccup said, perplexed. It's like Merida was coming up with reasons on the spot; because she had volunteered her house in the first place.

"No, it's fine to have it there," Merida said quickly.

"Well, make up your mind, is it fine or is it pressuring?" Hiccup teased her slightly, and jabbed her playfully in the ribs. Merida let a laugh escape her lips, glancing down at her hands in her lap.

"Maybe I'm just overeactin' about the whole thing," Merida said. "But it's goin' to work out. Thanks fer askin', Hiccup." Hiccup could only smile at her, feeling the warmth pool in his stomach.

* * *

Violet rested her head on her fist, placing her elbow firmly on the top of the wooden desk. Science wasn't her best subject; but then again, it didn't seem that way for many of her peers. Many classmates around her were tuning out their teacher, or just ignoring him entirely. Violet really couldn't blame them.

"For class today, you're going to be pairing up and working on a new experiment!" the science teacher, Mr. Robinson, said as he wrote something down on the chalkboard. "It's a project on human relations and their reactions." Violet let a slight huff escape her lips, wishing he was lying or something, but no, it was true. And it looked hard.

"Mr. Robinson!" a fair-haired girl in the back of the class, someone Violet recognized as Elsa, waved her hand in the air. "Can we choose our partners?"

"I'd glad you asked Elsa," Mr. Robinson said, and turned to face the class. "No, your partners have all been pre-chosen for you. I have the list right here." The class's bored silence changed into mumbles of disdain and annoyance, but Mr. Robinson only smiled brightly and took said list out in his hand.

"This is a bummer," Roxanne whispered to Violet. Violet turned to face the short-haired brunette, agreeing wholeheartedly with what she'd just said.

"Yeah, this really sucks," Violet said. "This seems pretty hard, don't you think?" Before Roxanne could answer, Mr. Robinson spoke.

"Here are my partner pairs," he said. "Elsa and Penny. Anna and Margo. Norman and Vanellope. Flynn and Roxanne. Violet and Wilbur. Susan and M.K..."

"I get Flynn?!" Roxanne turned to face Violet in excitement. "Do you know what this means?!"

"You get an arrogant jerk?" Violet guessed. Judging by the exasperated look on Roxanne's face, it was the wrong answer.

"No, half of the school's gossip revolves around him. You know I'm a reporter for the school paper!" Roxanne said. "Imagine the publicity Flynn could bring to the paper, Vi."

"Then interrogate him to your heart's content, I guess," Violet laughed. Roxanne beamed and went off in search of her partner. Which reminded Violet, she had to go find her own partner. Wilbur Robinson was a friend of her brother's, so he had to be weird. She just knew he would be.

"Violet, right?" Violet turned to face the owner of the voice. "I'm Wilbur." So this was Wilbur. Gelled black hair, dark brown eyes, lanky body. A little cute, but Violet wasn't looking to crush on her brother's best friend.

"Yeah," Violet tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, want to get started on that project now?"

"Sure," Wilbur said, getting out the instructions page Mr. Robinson had given them. Violet looked it over with him, but they didn't make much sense.

"We have to study human reactions to feelings, and make a model or poster about it," Violet said. "Does that even make sene to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, I'm reading," Wilbur said, flipping the page over. "Looks simple. We can just google most of this stuff anyway."

"Simple?" Violet looked at the boy like he was crazy. "I don't know about you, but doing a project on how a human reacts to fear is pretty hard for me."

"My dad's the science teacher. He'll help me out if I need it," Wilbur said, getting out a notebook to jot down ideas. "Want to start?'

"Your dad-?" Violet looked towards the front of the classroom, where Mr. Robinson was writing more things down on the chalkboard.

"Yeah," Wilbur said, not putting much thought into it. "My dad. Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help?" Violet frowned at his answer, but began looking through a science book she had on her desk .

"There's some stuff about reflexes, do you think we could use that?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, if it's a reaction to pain," Violet said in a bored way, flipping through her book.

"Aren't you just sunshine and rainbows," Wilbur muttered, but kept searching through the book himself. "How about we meet up some time to work on this? It is a partner project, so one of us can't just do it." Violet looked up at him, giving in to what he'd just said.

"Okay. Why not?" Violet said. Wilbur handed her his notebook, pointing out some notes he'd just taken.

"How about at your house?" Wilbur asked. Violet looked up at him, surprised.

"Why my house?" she asked, curious.

"Because I know where you live," Wilbur said, like that was perfectly normal.

"Woah, what?" Violet glared at the boy in distaste. "How do you know where I live?!"

"I've been there with Dash," Wilbur said, the 'duh' evident in his voice.

"Oh. Right," Violet blushed in embarrassment. "That's true."

"Then it's fine if I stop by sometime?" Wilbur said, preoccupied, flipping through his book. Violet, for some reason, looked sharply at him like he was flirting or something, but- he wasn't. He was just doing his assignment, and Violet was taking it to heart. That was all there was to it.

"Yeah," Violet said.

* * *

"No, Jack. A little higher- that's it- " Merida guided Jack through his putting up of the happy birthday banner. The party decorating and preparing wasn't going that well for Once-ler's birthday. Nothing was ready yet. The ladder wobbled a bit, and Jack clutched onto it to steady it. When it stopped shaking, he started taping the banner again. "Watch out for Hiccup!" Merida called up, seeing Hiccup and Nod approaching Jack with a piñata in the shape of a donkey. It was big and bulky, and both boys were balancing it in their arms.

"What?" Jack said, looking down at her, one unattached part of the banner was in his hands. "I don't see Hiccup-" Hiccup and Nod carried the piñata under the ladder. Nod's shoulder and the side of the piñata smashed into the side of the ladder, and the ladder started tipping.

"Nod!" Merida scolded. Nod grimaced in pain but laid the now-broken piñata down on the table.

"What?" he asked. The ladder came crashing down, with Jack still on it. Hiccup looked back, surprised to see Jack's falling off of a ladder.

"Ahh!" Jack yelled, falling onto the hard linoleum floor face-first. "Nod!"

"Oops, did I do that?" Nod asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The banner, you idiot!" Merida grabbed the fallen banner off of the floor.

"I got the candy for the piñata..." the door opened and closed and the voice of their friend Guy filled the room. "Does Once-ler like chocolate?" Covering his face with the shopping bags, Guy didn't see Jack on the floor. So naturally, Guy tripped over him.

"Fuck," Jack muttered, crushed under the weight of Guy. "Get off me!"

"Why are you on the floor?" Guy groaned, shifting off. "You smushed the candy, dumbbell!" The friends really made a strange scene at that moment in time.

Jack and Guy were on the floor and on top of each other, Nod and Hiccup were trying to tape together the broken piñata, and Merida was trying to hang up the banner to no avail.

"I got it," Merida tried to jump up a bit because the banner was being put up too high for her to reach. "Jack, get your lazy ass up and fix the ladder!"

"Excuse me if I'm in pain!" Jack snapped, standing up.

"Here, just let me," Nod took a break from piñata taping and hung up the other banner side.

"I totally had it," Merida said defensively. Jack was putting the ladder upright, and leaned it against the wall when he saw Merida no longer needed it.

"Did you guys fix the pinata?" Guy asked. "Because I'm ready to put the candy in." He held up the slightly squashed bag of goodies.

"You broke it?" Jack asked. "How in the world did you guys break the piñata without even a stick?'

"Calm down, we fixed it!" Hiccup said, holding up the piñata. Its leg was covered in tape. Mavis made a disapproving face, but Guy just started looking for the hole to put the candy in.

"There's no hole!" he said in frustration.

"Make a new one," Jack said, opening the knife drawer and taking a butcher knife out. "Move!" Hiccup backed away from Jack, and Jack thrust the knife into the donkey's belly.

"Jack!" Merida hit him on the side of the head. "Dumbass! The hole's right here!" She snatched the tape from Nod's hands and started taping the donkey back together.

"Guy said it, not me!" Jack frowned. "How was I supposed to know, is he said-"

"Boys. Can't get anythin' done," Merida rolled her eyes. She finished taping it and then put the candy in. "This place doesn't look very decorated at all."

"It doesn't have to be, we're inviting like, what, five people?" Jack sneered. Merida glared at him.

"Woah dude, you never tell a girl something doesn't have to be fancy," Guy teased Merida's tomboyish ways. It worked, because Merida was ready to curse him out.

"Yeh little rat! I'm gonna-!" Merida leapt towards Guy, but Hiccup wrapped his skinny arms around her waist to stop her.

"Merida, you're not-" Hiccup began, but Merida tossed her head back and hit him in the jaw. "Argh!"

"Oh!" Merida shoved Hiccup's hands off of her torso and turned sharply around to face him. "What are yeh doin', yeh lunatic? I was just goin' to scratch his eyes out!"

"Exactly why I stopped you," Hiccup sighed. "Maybe it's that stress you mentioned earlier, but..."

"But nothin'," Merida interrupted him. "Just leave me alone, Haddock!"

"Ooh," Guy said ominously yet teasingly. "Trouble in paradise, Hiccup?"

"I can kill yeh right now, and make sure no one misses yeh!" Merida whirled around and pointed a finger at Guy.

"Alright, we could all use a breather," Jack raised his hands to stop them all. "Here, let's take a break. We've got guests in an hour, that's plenty of time to finish. So let's have a bit of fun!"

"Fun?" Nod spoke up. He'd been fairly quiet, just watching Hiccup, Merida and Guy attack one another.

"Merida's house has a pool," Jack smiled. "Let's get in!"

"We can' just get in the pool!" Merida tossed her hands dramatically in the air. She was so done with all of them.

"Yeah we can," Jack scoffed. He tore off his hoodie, and then proceeded with pulling off his pants. Merida looked away from his exposed chest, her cheeks burning.

"So if we're all doing this.." Guy arched his eyebrow but took off his clothes too, leaving them on a heap on the floor. Nod shook his head, laughing at them, but also pulled off his shirt. Hiccup just stood awkwardly away from all of them, next to a madly blushing Merida.

"Well?" Jack turned to look at Hiccup and Merida.

"No thanks," Hiccup said weakly. Merida looked away from Guy, Nod and Jack uncomfortably.

"C'mon Red, I know you want to," Jack said told Merida with a smile.

"Nope," Merida said somewhat shyly, not making eye contact. "There's somethin' gay about the three of you takin' off your clothes around one another."

"It's not gay if there's a girl here to ogle your naked chest," Nod said, like that made perfect sense.

"I'm not oglin' anyone!" Merida snapped furiously at Nod, still not looking at him. "Yeh are all just bein' creepy!"

"Merida can count as a guy then," Guy rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with us in the pool, Hiccup?"

"No," Hiccup said somewhat uncomfortably, looking towards Merida. "Me and Merida could finish up in here, I guess..."

"Race you into the deep end!" Nod yelled, and he and Guy raced outside to Merida's pool.

"Suckers," Jack shook his head, grinning but following them outside too. Merida looked relieved when they left, Hiccup the same. Maybe they were both a bit prude-ish, but they were prudes together.

"Buncha weirdos, they all are," Merida muttered half to herself, but Hiccup still heard her. And noticed her cheeks were still bright with embarrassment.

"Okay..." Hiccup trailed. "Let's just get started on the decorating."

**New characters: **

**Wilbur and Lewis Robinson from Meet the Robinsons **

**Anna and Elsa from Frozen **

**Norman from Paranorman **

**Vanellope from Wreck- it Ralph **

**Margo from Despicable Me **

**Susan from Monsters Vs. Aliens **

**Not my best, but eh. I tried, guys. I was a little stuck. And Mr. Robinson as the science teacher, I thought was perfect! He reminds me of my third grade English teacher Mr. Robinson. He was my first teacher to ever get me interested in writing. :) Here, I'd like to do something that is very bs13- ish and thank reviewers, I mean, I haven't done it before and I want to thank you all for your support. I could just thank you all with a PM, but I'd like everyone to know how important those reviews are to me. :)**

**bs13: The thanker of reviewers herself! Ruffnut and Tuffnut are so going to be used more and more, I love them! **

**Bailey24: Thanks for reviewing and actually wanting to read more! **

**vampirelover466: Amazing? You make me blush. :) Don't worry, Flynn's secret shall be exposed soon!**

** Guest: Your idea for Hiccup and Merida falling in love is a very interesting idea, I might just use it! Thanks so much for that suggestion. **

**LoversUnite2302: Well, you've figured out my plot XD sorta. All will be revealed soon; but your idea is very close to mine. ;) **

**WonderRose: Thanks! I love long reviews. And yours made my day. :) Lucille is totally talented and would get the role of Juliet, but Rapunzel might just get it because it's essential to my plot. And Flynn being a jerk, trust me, I hate writing him like that. He's going to get his happily ever after, because he is not the villain. Guy/Eep and M.K./Nod are fav couples of mine too, and they're going to be interacting a bit more soon! And Willet is a cute pairing. Thanks so much for thinking I've captured characters well! **

**ROTBTD FANGIRL: Don't worry, the Mericcup is soon to come. ;)**

**MUversusFT: Those characters you mentioned I was considering putting in there because I love all those movies/characters! In fact, many of them were slightly mentioned in here. **

**Amethyst Dzarich: Don't worry, Flynn will be exposed soon. And me? An awesome writer? Oh, thank you but not really! **

**Honestly guys, you spoil me with kindness. Thanks a gazillion for reading! **


End file.
